Lindsay's Stuff Toy
by dancexinxthexflames
Summary: [DL] Lindsay is a kid with a pig who has lost an eye.  Danny, as we all know, is a man of many talents. Will he be able to fix the pig and be Lindsay's hero?


**Lindsay's Stuff Toy**

"DANNY!"

Danny jerked awake. He lifted his head from the table, removing papers of case files he'd been working on that were stuck to his face. Drool was all over the DNA report. Hurrah.

He gave a sleepy yawn and picked up his glasses, pushing it up the bridge of his nose. It was 8:50. They had 10 minutes to get to the lab.

"D? Where are you?"

"I'm in here," he called, his morning voice still a little bit gruff.

He scratched adorably at his eyes like a baby. Lindsay came throught he kitchen, holding her orange stuffed pig.

"Mornin'," Danny smiled in his charming accent.

"Dan!!!" Lindsay said, panicky.

"Jose's eye is coming off!"

Danny scratched at his eyes again.

"Jose?" he asked, amused.

"Danny, this isn't a joke! He's _bleeding!_"

"Bleeding? Oh no," Danny said tauntingly.

"No kidding! His stuffing is pouring out!" Lindsay whined like a child. She stuck her lower lip out to pout at him. Danny smirked.

"I've had him since I was a kid, Messer!" she cried.

Danny laughed. "Then just sew him up, Montana! It's that simple."

Lindsay went beet red.

Danny raised a brow. "Don't tell me you don't know how to sew?"

Lindsay remained silently embarrassed. Danny, on the other hand, was jubilant.

"She knows how to thoroughly process a crime scene and make a grown male suspect cry at interrogation but she can't _sew_," he teased.

Lindsay smacked him on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Messer! This is all your fault anyway!" she blamed, flustered that Danny was making fun of her at such a dire time.

"My fault?" Danny asked coolly, quite intrigued in fact.

"Yeah…" Lindsay stammered. "He was on the bed last night and you know… you were doing some funny stuff! His skin is sensitive you know!"

Lindsay's cheeks were flushed as she held a protective clamped around Jose. He'd be lying of Danny said he didn't find that positively cute.

"Linds, quit it. We're going to be late for work and Mac'll have both of us pouring out stuffing…"

"We can't go! My stuff toy popped an eye! DAAANNYYY!" Lindsay cried.

"Ayt, ayt, ayt. I'll take care of it, okay? Let's just GO," Danny surrendered, grabbing the stuff toy and opening the front door.

"Thank you," Lindsay sang in a sudden change of mood, and kissed him on the cheek.

Danny rolled his eyes. Women and their stuff toys.

--CSI NY--

Lindsay was cleaning up in the lab after her shift, getting ready to go home. She was alone, everyone else had abandoned her.

"Hey you."

Lindsay looked up to see Danny, coolly leaning against the door of the lab, hiding something behind his back. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hey cowboy," she smiled.

"I've got a surprise for you," he said, coming closer.

Lindsay brought her hands around his neck.

"You know I hate surprises."

"I think you'll like this one," Danny said.

"Try me."

Danny brought his arms from behind his back and revealed Jose – looking brand new, sewn up and even washed of old stains. Lindsay squealed and grabbed Jose in her arms.

"He looks brand new! He looks SEXIER," Lindsay exclaimed excitedly, hugging Jose.

"Where'd you get him fixed, D?" she asked, eyes twinkling with joy.

Danny grinned cockily. "I, uh, did it myself."

Lindsay's mouth dropped open. "I didn't know you could SEW!" she said, playfully pushing him on the shoulder.

"I'm a man of many talens, Ms. Monroe. You should already know that," he smirked.

"MY HERO!" Lindsay cried, smiling as she gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you," she said softly, hugging him tighter.

"Anything for you, my Montana."

Lindsay dropped Jose on the ground and preceded with giving him his kiss-ful reward. Caught in the passionate moment, Jose was kicked aside, a jealous forgotten pig.

Next day, Danny had to sew him up again.

**A/N: **Hey guys, hoped you liked this one. If you did, take time to read and review my other one shots: **His Best Medicine**, **Asking Mac's Permission**, **New York's Finest**, **Their Little Secret**, and **The Cow and The Beer Drinking Buffalo.**

MORE TO COME:D


End file.
